light of hope preview
by detective1412
Summary: this is a perview: Serena though her life couldn’t get any worst, harder or even weirder with school work, being teased by Darin, her cat telling her to shape up, her friendsfamily creosoting her, and her duties as Sailor Moon. But she was wrong. So wrong


**Ok this is a preview of my sailor moon fic called light of hope. It is going to tack place during the first season of sailor moon. I'm going to uses English name because Im still learning how to spell in Japanese a bit but that's all. This is just a taste of my writing stile and a call for a beta reader!!!!!! I am a rely bad speller!! So here is the summery and a bit of the prologue. Enjoy!!!!!!!**

Summery: Serena though her life couldn't get any worst, harder or even weirder with school work, being teased by Darin, her cat telling her to shape up, her friends/family creosoting her, and her duties as Sailor Moon. But she was wrong. So wrong. How was she, spouses to know that her three famous an older by a few minutes, over proactive bothers are coming home from tour?! How is she going to snick out of the house when there is a yoma attack with them there? An, who are these Sailor Starlight's who have been helping them out lately? And why is it, that almost every time she transforms in to sailor moon she blacks out only to wake up after the battle almost darned and two large tars in the back of her shirt? And what about theses wired dreams she has been having lately? Are they connoted to the black outs? And why, are you reading this summery instead of the story!?? You need to read to find out.!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Prologue Dreams of the past The cold wind blew harshly over the terrifying battle. The sound of metal against metal, scrams of pain, and the most trifling evil laughter anyone has ever heard filed the night sky. You could smell smoke, blood, and card flesh intermingling together throughout the night air. A red glow of cruel horrifying eyes was in the horizon. The once beautiful Moon Plaice was now in flames. From the looks of it now, you could hardly believe that only a half an hour ago this was a peaceful night. Or even the place was beautiful ether. The once mosaic walls were now torn to bits and the breath taking gardens were now tippled under foot. Even the founts that used to pore cool clean, fresh, and sweet water, now ran red with blood. On a hill top, just about 50 yards away, fingers of three women watched in absolute horror to the seen of death and destruction that was before them. Moving in a little closer you could see that they were warring something that you mite expect a swimsuit model to ware. Or a playboy bunny put together with a dominatrix. There clothing consist of, a black bra with a par of white wings and a gold star in the middle, black pare of vary short boy sorts with a chain doubled looped around there navel with a star in the middle, black lather boots that reached above the knee an matching gloves that reach just above the elbow and on their heads was a golden circlet with a star in the middle. They were the Sailor Starlights, Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker, and Sailor Star Healer. 

_Defenders of the galaxy, enemies of evil, singers of the stars, protectors of Sailor Light of Hope, and cousins of the Moon princess. They had come to visit their cousin and maybe talk her in to a crazy advancer, and maybe her prince to. But when they got there all they saw was a seen of detection and annulations. _

_They stood there for a few seconds, which seamed like forever when all of a sudden a black faunal came down and hit the palace for a second then poled back caring a person with it. But what drove them out of their stupor was a cry of familiar names._

"_**Endymion**__**!!!!"**_

"_**Serenity"**_

_But, what made them move was a figure in white jumping after the one that got carried away. "__**Endymion**__**!!!!"**_

"

* * *

**Ok what do you think???? Good, bad???? Please review and tell me.**

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

**In this little box if you please!! Thank you!! -**


End file.
